


It is what it is

by Veryconfuzzled



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Fucking bets, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Pining, Really fucking generic, Thomas is agressive, based on a tumblr au, but in a cute way?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veryconfuzzled/pseuds/Veryconfuzzled
Summary: That time Thomas asked Alexander Hamilton out on a date.*fluff ensues*





	It is what it is

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot I did. Criticize my writing please? Thanks!

Alexander Hamilton couldn't focus on the paper he was working on. " _The fuck had_   _happened earlier?"_ he asks himself. He stops writing, throws his hands up, and covers his face as he lets the memory wash over.

Jefferson and him had come out of a  particularly heated screaming match during the Cabinet Meeting,  the argument starting from Alex insulting the plan Jefferson was pitching, and ending with them throwing petty insults at each other. Now, okay, this sort of thing was normal.

What's interesting was was what happened  _after_.   
They had stayed behind after everyone left like they did every meeting to trade insults, or see who would get the last word.   
And they did do that. At least at first.   
Alex, too caught up in his ranting didn't notice Jefferson moving closer and closer to him until he had him pressed against the office wall. He was about to ask him what the fuck he was doing, when Jefferson suddenly lifted Alex's head up and kissed him.

It had only been a chaste brush of the lips but Alex flew back like he had been punched, turned red, and had left immediately, but not before he saw the dazed look on Jefferson's eyes.

 _Could Jefferson actually_ – no. Alex shook the thought away from his head. There was no way.

You see, Alex had a secret, one that no one,  _including himself_ knew. He had repressed it by trying to drown in his work every time the thought so much as showed a fraction of itself, but what happened earlier had wrenched it out from the depths of his mind and plastered it, big and wide, on the "HEADLINES!" part of Alex's brain.

Here's the thing, Alex kinda had a crush on Thomas Jefferson.

Alex was jolted out of his thoughts by the abrupt opening of a door. Speak of the fucking devil.

"Hamilton."

Alex sighs, he was so not in the mood for this right now.  
"Yes Jefferson? What do you want?"

He sees the man gulp and wipe his palms on his jeans. He looked.. nervous?

"I- I just wanted to tell you that I'm–  
Jefferson cuts himself off, grumbling to himself.

Alex narrows his eyes. "You wanted to tell me that you're..?"

"Sorry!" Jefferson blurts out.

Alex's eyebrows shoot up. "You're what?"

He takes a deep breath, "I wanted to apologize for after the Cabinet meeting, I overstepped. I'm.. I'm sorry."

"You're what now?" Alex smirks despite the churning in his stomach. It wasn't everyday you got to see the biggest prick in the world fumble with his words and try to fucking  _apologize._

Jefferson was desperate. "Please.. Just, accept the apology, and I'll, I'll leave." His voice was shaking.

Damn he's cute, Alex thinks. He abruptly feels a surge of heat in his chest. He barely had the time to process the thought in his head that was " _Well, shit.. here goes nothing,"_   when he found himself speaking the words–

"And what if I don't want to accept?"

"..What?"

"What if.. What if I want it to happen again?"

Jefferson's face contorts into bewilderment. "You-

Alex draws two steps forward and shuts him up, bringing his arms around Thomas's waist. Thomas's tongue then deftly slips inside his mouth, gentle but demanding, and Alex's body all but dissolves into his. Thomas's hands grip his hair, pulling him closer. Alex pushes him backward and now they're lying down, making out on the desk like teenagers. He lets out a breathy moan when Thomas starts planting kisses on his jaw and neck.

"What the actual fuck."

They both freeze. They look towards the door, and there he was. Their boss. George Washington.

Alex clears his throat. "Sir I–

"No, save it. I never saw  _this_  happening, and this won't happen on the office premises again. Okay?" Washington furrows his eyebrows, hands clasped together looking disappointed. "Jefferson, come with me. I have something to discuss with you."

Thomas quickly stands up and awkwardly adjusts his suit. "Coming sir,"

Washington raises his eyebrows looking unimpressed. "Oh and Hamilton?" he says; and much to Alex's surprise, the man winks, "Tell Angelica she owes me fifty bucks."

They walk off before Alex can say a word, his mouth gaping open.  _Fucking bets. They placed fucking bets on him and Thomas. Literally._

After a few minutes, Alex hears his phone buzz.  **"Incoming message,"** it reads,  **"From: Jefferasshole."**

Alex snickers when he sees the name and opens the chat.

**Jefferasshole: You.**

Amusement creeps into Alex's face. "You?" he chuckles to himself.

**Hamilking: Me..**

**Jefferasshole: I'm taking you somewhere when I get home.**

**Hamilking: Where and why?**

**Jefferasshole: The City because I want to**  
**Jefferasshole: I haven't been in a while**

**Hamilking: But I'm poor :(**

**Jefferasshole: It's called a fucking date.**  
**Jefferasshole: I pay for you.**

Alex smiles.  _Well that was aggressive._  
He quickly types out a reply.

**Hamilking: Pick me up at 7:00 ;) <3**


End file.
